


Please don't Go Girl

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Portuguese, School Dances
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Vamos Ben, você não vai dançar comigo ?”





	Please don't Go Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).

> N/A : Para Ana - AU em que nenhum dos Losers se mudou de Derry. Eles tem cerca de 16 anos nessa fic. 

Do lado de fora da pista de dança Ben a observava dançar, em um ritmo rápido e meio louco quando ela dançou com Richie e Mike, com passos estranhamente coreografados quando ela dançou com Eddie e Stan, lento e romântico quando ela dançou com Bill. Tecnicamente Beverly era o par dele para a noite do baile da escola, mas eles chegaram em grupo como eles faziam a maioria das coisas, e ela não dançou com ele mais do que com os outros. 

Em sua mente Ben compôs poemas naquela noite só observando ela se mover de longe. Era estranho pensar que qualquer um na sua posição não fizesse isso, até que quando ele foi pegar um pouco de ponche e ouvir alguém comentando casualmente :

“Ela é uma puta, eu aposto que ela está dando pra todos eles, até mesmo pro balofo” 

Tal comentário foi seguido por um monte de risinhos e murmúrios concordando com o que tinha sido dito. Parte dele pensou em talvez ir falar com o grupo, dizer que eles estavam errados sobre ela, e também que eles eram pessoas horríveis por ficarem falando assim dos outros. Mas acabou decidindo que o melhor não, Beverly parecia tão feliz lá e tinha uma chance razoável que um confronto se transformaria numa briga, e que Beverly viria e que ela descobriria o porquê e aí a felicidade desapareceria. 

Ele foi ao banheiro, e quando ele voltou Beverly não estava mais dançando, mas sim na mesa deles. E não havia nenhum sinal dos seus outros amigos por lá. 

“Oi, eu estava procurando por você” ela disse. 

“Porque ?”

“Eu queria ver se você gostaria de dançar comigo, todos os outros estão cansados mas eu ainda to animada. Também eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para você”

“Eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa idéia” 

“Porque não ? É nosso baile, você quer se lembrar desse dia e não ter dançado nenhum pouco ? Você não precisa fazer nada elaborado, é só se mover um pouquinho” 

“Eu não sei”

“Vamos Ben, você não vai dançar comigo ?” 

Ele respirou fundo. Ele realmente não queria dizer. 

“Eu apenas, não quero pessoas falando sobre você por minha causa”

Ela entendeu, e ela colocou a mão na dele. 

“Ben eles já falam todo o tipo de coisas sobre mim, mesmo antes de eu me tornar amiga de vocês. E mesmo se esse não fosse o caso dançar com você importar mais” 

“Você tem certeza ?”

“Sim” ela disse e o puxou para a pista de dança. 

Quando eles chegaram no meio de repente _Please don’t go girl _começou a tocar. 

“Essa era a surpresa, eu paguei pro dj dois dólares pra tocar algo de New Kids on The Block quando você viesse” Beverly disse. 

“Eu gostei, obrigado Bev”

“De nada Ben” 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
